The Lupo Donovan Files
by Darling-Latte
Summary: A series of one shot stories with the primary characters Zane and Jo. Stories that span different universes all with different dynamics and universes. Warning stories could be dark and characters may be out of character for the main story line.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please note that this fanfiction will be started with the intent of being a series of one shots featuring Zane and Jo. The premise of these stories are based on alternate realities and their interactions in each of them. Happy reading friends!

Schadenfreude is a complex emotion, where rather than feeling sympathy towards someone's **misfortune**, schadenfreude evokes joyful feelings that take **pleasure** from watching someone fail.

Eyes reflected fire back at Jo. Brilliant blue eyes wild with fury and flame.

Zane towered over her, blow torch in hand. His typical sneer in place as her obliterated her safe place.

She'd lovingly selected the trim, countertops, and woodwork. Painstakingly coordinated her furniture with the paint. Jo did not coordinate paint. Jo chose whose face to kick in. She was the GD enforcer, she did not decorate homes. It was one of the hardest things she had to do since being in this timeline. To build herself a home that did not include Zane.

Her knees gave out from under her and she fell amongst the smoldering embers and drifting ash. Her sudden slump caused the remainder of the staircase to shudder and collapse beside her.

She could hear him somewhere, making his way through what was left of her house. _Crunch crunch crunch_. Strutting through the house with a mission in mind. Loose hair drifted from her ponytail into her eyes. A strangled noise escaped her throat. Half cry half laugh. She brushed her hair from her eyes in disbelief, smearing soot across her face.

"Have you lost your mind, Donovan?"

His dark tousled head peered around from the corner. Making his way into the room, careful with the blow torch he stopped in front of her. "I guess that settles that". His voice was a dark growl.

"What the hell?" She snarled pushing herself to her feet. Shakily she pointed a finger at him.

Mirth sparkled in the depths of his icy eyes. "No more excuses Jo-Jo."

"I-You..." Her eyes were huge. He was crazy.

"I cleared half of my dresser and closet for you months ago. No more excuses Jo-Jo."

Stumbling over her words unable to string together a sentence Jo motioned to the crumbling walls around her. "Don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"This is Eureka." he laughed hooking the torch carefully to the pack on his back. "Thanks for donating your old house to furthering science Lupo." Rough fingertips gently brushed the soot from her cheek. "I ordered your favorite foods from Café Diem". He murmured consolingly. "Why don't you go pick them up and I'll meet you at _home_ when I'm done here". His voice dragged the word home out emphasizing what he thought of their separate living arrangements.

"Narcistic... Stupid... Amoeba brained..." Jo felt herself deflating. Her words lacked venom. "Bring ouzo" She scratched out gathering herself together and leaving the site in a daze.

Watching her silhouette grow smaller in the distance Zane hefted the torch again. He mulled over the idea of a candle lit dinner as he set back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure when it started. Somewhere between the rivalry between Area 51 and Eureka he'd gotten a taste of Eureka's enforcer. He ran a hand through his tousled dark hair, ruffling it more than usual and muffling a groan.

"_Problem?" Sharp little teeth nipped along his collarbone. _

"_We've got to stop meeting like this Jo-Jo" his voice was a deep rumble in his chest._

_Dark eyes danced at him mischievously. "You're right. This is the last time"._

Zane was abruptly snapped back to reality by the soft jingle of the café door closing behind him.

Their meeting had started as a competitive game between Area 51 and Eureka. Cat and mouse. Area 51 or Eureka would send a 'mouse' out into the field. The other base would send a 'cat' to track and retrieve them. The small vicious warrior woman had been both the cat and mouse the last few years. Using the training she had a as a ranger to vanish into the concrete jungle or drop off into the wilderness. Zane on the other hand was new to the game, but quite good. Tracking her cellphone, hacking street cameras, following her digital traces through the city. He'd even once cleverly dropping a tracker into her ruck sack prior to her setting into the mountains.

He'd received word that Jo had done something unheard of, she cut herself loose. Renouncing ties to the genius community. She cut loose and tossed herself into the 'normal' world. Free of scientists as distractions. A step behind her both Area 51 and Eureka fumbled to snatch the free agent in a new powerplay. Eureka planned to wipe her memory clean to keep her from sharing secrets. Area 51 wanted to lord it over Eureka that they'd snatched and won over their prized enforcer.

Dark eyes met brilliant blue in a flurry of sparks. "We've got to stop meeting like this Jo-Jo". He slid into the seat across from her. Gently placing his laptop on the table between them.

"How did you find me?" She lifted her coffee in a overly casually motion. Her fathomless dark eyes scanning the room. Jo purposely chose the back corner, where she could see the entire room without turning her head.

"The usual means" he answered noncommittally. He smirked holding his hand up to gain the attention of a waitress and ordered himself something hot to drink.

Jo licked her lips, unsure what he wanted. His eyes followed the movement, locked on her lips. A possessive curl licked at his stomach.

"Can't an old friend say hello?" He thanked the waitress, and slumped into his seat to take a good look at her.

Jo covered her tracks carefully. She used cash, stashed a dozen or so burner phones on her motorcycle, and travelled light. She'd been careful to avoid innovative areas where the scientific community gathered. Cursing under her breathe she maintained eye contact. The city seemed like a good place to vanish but she'd been dumb. She didn't think anyone would have been looking for her. Her understanding of her own importance to Eureka was vastly underestimated.

Scientists could tinker and toy with the laws of man all they wanted. But Jo didn't need batteries, fancy tools, or guns. Although, Jo did love a good gun. She was a honed weapon in her own right. Paired with an appropriate scientist they would have been a force to be reckoned with.

"What do you want?" her voice came out a resigned sigh.

"Come home with me". His knee bumped hers under the table. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "It could be different Jo-Jo".

His words made her eyes soften. Zane discretely shifted himself around the table until their chairs were side by side and they were both watching the room. Cold metal pressed into her ribs two points sharp against her, a stun gun.

"When you put it like that..." Joe muttered. She lifted her coffee carefully. Instead of bringing the hot brew to her mouth she threw it on him. While he recoiled she assisted the backwards movement with a shove. His momentum carried him over backwards in his chair. She rolled away, kicking the table over and sending dishes and furniture flying in her wake. Tossing a few dollars over her shoulder for the coffee she was gone.

Zane laid on his back for several moments. Skin slowly reddening from the coffee, air knocked out of him. Stun gun lost somewhere in the fray of broken dishes and skewed furniture. A laugh worked its way from his mouth. Pushing himself up slowly he watched her flee the building, jumping on her motorcycle and speeding off. _He loved that woman. _


End file.
